


In the Need

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Last Summer [13]
Category: Great-Uncle Dracula Series - Jayne Harvey
Genre: Coma, Drunk Driving, Friendship, Gen, Psychological, Psychological Novel, Summer Collab 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Wolfie is confronted by Hector regarding what he did last summer, his best friend - or so he thought - threatening to out him.
Relationships: Hector Spector & Wolfie Johnson, Wanda McWitch/Wolfie Johnson
Series: Last Summer [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850053
Collections: (Prompts) Last Summer Collab Prompts, A Whisper to the  Dark Side, Monster Works, Platonic Relationships





	In the Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own the Great-Uncle Dracula series. This was written for the Last Summer Collab. Specifically, this one was written for the **Pyschological Novel** prompt which needed to be 5k or less.
> 
> " _The only person that knows what happened last summer is your best friend. As you struggle to move on from the past and the memories haunt you, your best friend threatens to rat you out to ___________._ "

Everything in the dream appeared in shades of blue as the world around him echoed with the sound of metal crunching and glass cracking. The smell of blood lingered in the air, almost as if frozen in the moment before fading into darkness. Wolfie’s eyelids remained heavy, his face sticking to the inside of the library book while his arms stretched out across the cool tabletop.

His eyes flickered open, registering the fact someone dropped a stack of books onto the table nearby, his body tensing up slightly before he sat up straight, his eyes blinking.

Wolfie let his eyes focus in on the person in front of him while one hand ran through his hair, carefully contemplating why his best friend – Hector Spector – now glared at him before turning his head so he might look out the window. His eyes blinked, taking in the bright sunlight which shown through the window in a town where the sun rarely if ever shined even during the summer.

Nervously, he licked his lips, brushing aside the memory from the previous summer before letting out a groan.

“Look...”

“Hmmm.”

“It’s the summer, yet you’ve locked yourself inside hitting the books.”

Wolfie turned his head so he looked at his friend. “I’m not hitting the books, per se. It’s nice and cool inside of the library, so a good place to take a nap. You might as well say I’m hitting the hay.” He leaned against his elbows, watching Hector carefully. “Need something? You came in here looking for me for a reason.” The look on Hector’s face – the way his pale features twisted slightly – his best friend definitely looked at him with disgust. “What? What’s the matter?”

“You need to get your shit together.”

Wolfie’s eyes blinked, his mouth opening slightly in confusion. “Get my shit…” He let out a deep breath, the smile leaving his face. “Alright. What are you…”

“I should just tell Emily and Winnie.”

“What…”

“I know about last summer. That you were involved with what happened to Wanda McWitch.”

Wolfie felt his blood run cold, his eyes glued to Hectors. His fingers tightened on the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white while he looked at his best friend – or the person he thought his best friend. “ _Then again, you didn’t tell him certain things, such as anything about what happened, so…_ ” Wolfie swallowed. “How?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It…”

“You need to get your shit together,” Hector said. He then said before leaving, “I’ll be going now.”

Wolfie stared at Hector, his mind feeling numb. “ _It does matter. It does matter as nobody knew. Nobody knew…_ ”

…

“ _What does he even want?_ ” Wolfie let out a deep sigh, looking up at the ceiling of his room, hoping he’d not drift off into one of his nightmares regarding what happened the previous summer. “I don’t want to go to sleep.”

Sleep, after all, meant dreaming, and some nights he definitely dreamed about what happened far more vividly than others. Given his stress levels from having Hector approach him – no, from finding out he knew about the previous summer let alone the fact Hector threatened to tell Winnie and Emily about what happened. Added, the look of obvious disgust didn’t escape his mind.

“I really don’t want to sleep.”

“Do you need something to help you sleep?”

Wolfie flinched, hearing the voice of his older brother. His throat tightened, his eyes closing. “What do you mean?”

“If you’ve had a rough day, then…”

“I’m doing better.” Wolfie let out a sigh, rolling over onto his side, letting his brother know he didn’t appreciate the question. Yet, the nails of one of his other hand bit down into his arm. “ _At least, I was doing better._ ” Taking a deep breath, he lied. “I’m just wound up is all. I should fall asleep soon.”

“Alright, I’ll check on you in a bit.”

“In a bit…” Somehow, he knew in a bit he would be asleep.

The fact he saw himself in the driver's seat of the car instead of in his room made him aware of the fact he was dreaming, yet dreaming at times felt so real – as if he were there, relieving the event. Instinctively, he glanced over, registering the fact Wanda was in the passenger seat next to him, saying something which made him smile until he heard the screeching from up in front, his head darting up to see someone drifted into his lane.

The next thing he knew, he felt as if he were flying, although perhaps that didn’t best describe the situation. His mouth opened, attempting to say something, yet he remained silent while his mind thought, “ _Stop. Stop this nightmare. I don’t want to relive…_ ”

Except, he couldn’t wake up as there wasn’t anything outside helping him to wake up. The shades of blue returned as did the sound of crunching metal and breaking class. The smell of blood was nauseating, particularly to a werewolf whose senses were enhanced by being – well, a werewolf. He felt the glass in the palm of his hand and his forehead, his eyes drifting over to Wanda.

She slumped over, blood dripping from her head and her mouth.

Letting out a groan, he felt the pain coursing through his body which was just as bashed up as hers. Somehow, he slipped from the driver's seat of the car despite his injuries and staggered over towards the car. From where he was, he could smell the alcohol on the person’s breath without getting to close, his shoulder and side throbbing as if something pierced these places.

Glancing around, he reached for his cellphone, only to realize something – something which made him head out looking for a farmhouse.

Except, he didn’t get to the farmhouse to do what he intended to do, causing him agitation as someone nudged him away. “Hey. Wake up.”

“What.” Wolfie sat up, almost knocking heads with his older brother. “What…”

“You were having a nightmare. That nightmare.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

“I really was getting things together.” Wolfie knew this to be the truth, then Hector suddenly approached him. “ _Why? And how does he know?_ ”

…

He brushed aside the fact Hector knew or tried to. In truth, he couldn’t shake the fact Hector approached him, telling him he needed to get his shit together regarding what happened the summer before, otherwise, he would tell Winnie and Emily about the matter. Hector didn’t give him a time frame regarding how long Wolfie had to get his shit together et alone what he meant by getting his shit together, yet…

“What the hell.”

Wolfie found himself face to face with Winnie and Emily the very next day, just outside Vampira Café. His eyes blinked in surprise, his mind a fog wanting coffee from the difficult night's sleep, what with finding himself waken from the nightmare by his older brother, but wanting to not face said nightmare again. Hector stood nearby, his hands crossing his chest and Wolfie knew he’d said something; he felt betrayed.

Emily poked him in the chest. “What the hell were you doing with Wanda last summer? When she had that accident which landed her in the hospital?”

Wolfie opened his mouth, watching Hector carefully, still wondering in the back of his mind how Hector even found out, wishing his best friend hadn’t. A shudder ran down his spine, frustration growing. “I…”

“You know she picked on us,” Winnie said, her eyes looking at him ever so accusingly.

“That was back in…” He wanted to say that all happened back in elementary school, but the anger in Emily’s face said she wasn’t going to let him stand.

In fact, she poked him again. “Back in elementary school! That doesn’t mean you’re not a traitor, you traitor! You’re our friend. She even bullied you, calling you a wimpy werewolf, but you didn’t even consider our feelings on the matter, did you. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Glancing at Hector, he watched his jaw-dropping, his eyes widening, almost as if things weren’t quite going to his liking. “ _Seriously, the fact you thought you would enjoy them tearing me apart for something I haven’t done wrong. Except…_ ” Wolfie took a deep breath, glancing away. “I don’t have time for this.”

He turned and started walking away. Emily of course spoke rather loudly. “Wolfie! Seriously…”

He heard Hector say something although he couldn’t make it out; he simply knew the three were arguing about something, not that he really cared what that was. He didn’t want to stick around, feeling betrayed like he was. “ _What about my feelings? And… didn’t I do something wrong that summer?_ ”

…

There was no getting around the fact he _fled_ the scene of the crime, a thought which upon arriving at the hospital made him feel as if he were guilty all over again.

He swallowed, looking up at the building, having never liked hospitals. In the back of his mind, he knew that hospitals smelled like disinfectant to many of those who visited the place, yet the smells often concocted his senses being a werewolf-like he was to a degree which often left him feeling dizzy after he visited, and yet…

Wolfie couldn’t _not_ visit the place, a deep sigh escaping from his lips. His eyes closed, then opened, one hand gripping the opposite arm tightly, for a brief moment his werewolf nature activating so that his nails grew slightly, starting to bite into his arm, poking holes into his tartan shirt he left unbuttoned. Taking a deep breath, he headed in towards the visitor's desk.

“Oh. Hello. Are you here to visit Wanda again? I see you haven’t brought a book today like you usually do.”

“Uh, yeah.” Wolfie looked at the ground, his mind wondering _why_ he’d picked here of all places to show up, given the fact he knew he was running from his childhood friends and the fact they felt betrayed by the fact he spent time with Wanda the year before – the time where Wanda was left in a hospital bed in a comma. In the back of his head, a thought crossed his mind. “ _If I hadn’t – if I hadn’t decided to spend time with her like Emily and Winnie think I shouldn’t have, Wanda wouldn’t be there._ ”

“Well, I think she hears you either way.”

“I guess.” Wolfie hoped the fact he felt conflicted regarding didn’t show on his face. He headed towards the room Wanda was in, slipping in and sitting down in the chair. He wanted to say something, to tell her about how he felt, yet he didn’t want to push his guilt onto her as if she were simply there for therapeutic purposes which meant he might simply be _there_ as long as he was allowed to be.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

The sound of Hector’s voice made Wolfie sit up straight, his head turning so he might look at his best friend – if they were even friends. The betrayal still stung. “What are you doing here?”

“That didn’t go the way I expected.”

“Did you really expect it to go any other way?”

“Yeah. I was hoping they’d help you, not get on your case for…” Hector took a deep breath. “… whatever you were doing with Wanda last summer.”

Wolfie turned his head, biting his lip slightly, tasting the blood. His anxiety levels were through the roof, but as soon as he stopped biting his lip – well, the blood stopped coming. It’s just the way of things. “Sure. You care.”

“I know it doesn’t seem that way…”

“You have no idea what I went through.”

“Doesn’t change the fact I’m worried about you hurting yourself.” Hector then said, “No, I’m worried about you killing yourself.

“What?” Wolfie narrowed his eyes, then looked Hector in the eye. “Why would you think that? And even if I did want to, I wouldn’t be able to.” He saw the look of horror on Hector’s face, but then turned away. “How do you think I walked away from that accident without a scratch on me?”

“That…” Hector took a deep breath.

“How did you find out?”

“My brother is interning here for his residency.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“No. We’ve kind of drifted apart.” Hector walked over so Wolfie was forced to see him as he looked at Wanda. “ _What_ did you mean you walked away without a scratch on you?”

“I was a right state when I showed up at the farmhouse, giving the old farmer and his wife a start. Gave them an even bigger fright when they’d pointed out I had something piercing through my side, straight in one side and out the other. I was so out of it I pulled it out of me, and then – well, what always happens when I get hurts happened. I wasn’t. Wasn’t hurt after I pulled out the shards of glass from my hands and my forehead. No scars what so ever.”

“Wait. You're my best friend. How did I not know this about you?”

“Because there’s a lot of crap I don’t want anybody to know about me. Wanda’s like the only one outside of the family.”

“Wanda? The girl who…”

“The reason she always calls me – called me a wimpy werewolf is because I’m afraid of showing my real self to people. The reason she picked on Emily and Winnie back in elementary school was because of me as well.”

“Stop being so full of yourself.”

“I’m not. I told her, stop picking on them and…” Wolfie let out a sigh. “Not that it matters now.”

“Seriously, stop being full of yourself.”

Wolfie turned, his throat tightening. “I’m not. She was jealous of the fact Emily and Winnie were friends with me.”

“Wolfie, she’s picked on you since kindergarten, long before she picked on…” Hector paused. “… Winnie.”

“It’s one of those weird things where guys are gross, girls are gross. Just…” Wolfie pushed his lips together. “Do you know how hard it was for the one person who knew things like – well, what I just told you – to go and stop being friends with you simply because you were a guy and their new female friends told you that guys are gross? And it isn’t as if we couldn’t not see each other either, given the fact we live – lived next door to each other.”

“You could have told me. I mean, I’m your best friend, so you could have trusted me.”

“Hector, I don’t trust anybody.”

“Because of what Wanda did?”

“No. It’s….” Wolfie let out a sigh. “Honestly complicated and not something I want to talk about. Part of it is me not being raised by my parents ‘cause I’m that much of a freak.”

“Your not a freak.”

“I should be lying there in a hospital bed as well.”

“Do you even think she’d be alive if you, I don’t know, didn’t make it to that farmhouse? I mean, you weren’t at the scene. Just Wanda and that drunk driver.”

“That.”

“And if she cares about you at all, she wouldn’t want you thinking like this.” Hector let out a sigh. “And maybe I haven’t been that great of a friend, getting mad at you for not trying out for football like I did when you’ve likely got your reasons. Just, it’s way too obvious you’re in a dark place. And I’m sorry with how things went down with Emily and Winnie.”

“I know.”

“Let me be there for you.”

“Not much choice.” Wolfie let out a half-hearted chuckle. “After all, you know a pretty dark secret.”

“Which doesn’t change the fact you _want_ to kill yourself despite the fact you _can’t_ kill yourself, right?”

“I was getting better. I really was.”

“And I’m sorry I caused you to take some steps backward. As a friend, I couldn’t just…”

“I know.” Wolfie took a deep breath. Life was definitely going to change yet again this summer like it did last summer.


End file.
